User talk:XhollyscourgeshineX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prophecy of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XhollyscourgeshineX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GingerleapofDawnClan (Talk) 01:01, August 12, 2011 Re: Yeah you can edit anything you want and you might even be able to add some cats too. I'll upload some more lineart for you :3 Your ma fav staff member :D Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 15:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Editing I love your editing :D thanks so much. I have lots of "NO IMAGE"S btw Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 22:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Same I could've sworn I said the exact same thing to this website XD Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 23:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, Kinda Busy I'm not a "BLOOF". I'm just really busy. I will "come down to Earth" sooner or later. Right now I have school, bike riding and violin practice, so, mind you, I have a lot to do. I'll come as soon as I can. :) Darktail432 01:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) OHYUSHSHEDID! YHUR W3LC0M3 Gingerleap 20:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) THANK YEW X3 O3O XhollyscourgeshineX I DON'T love you *Meows* 01:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Dance Gingy doesn't feel too good :( I went to a dance last night and I ate an orange flavored airhead about 10 minutes before it was over, then i started to dance again. THEN i came home with a horrible stomach, bumps on my skin, and an extremely sore throat. Dont know if i can be active, much. Gingerleap 13:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Cat Art Make sure you join :3 Gingerleap 22:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course ;) XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 23:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX The talk Take a look at Project Cat Art's Talk Page. Gingerleap 16:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) can you come on chat pwease :3 pwease can you come on chat :3 we haven't talked in a long time so pwease :3 -Blackfur i'll wait for you Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 04:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah Naw I'm feeling pretty good now... FINALLY XD Gingerleap 17:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Post Dude, before you post pictures in random pages, claim them in Project Cat Art projects. Gingerleap 17:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) HAI can you come you the chat now pwease? :3 Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) LOOK AT MY NEW SIGGIE: Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 22:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i yelled that when i was at my friend's house i saw a calender with a chinese lady on it so i yelled it :3 -Blackfur COME BACK ON CHAT PLEASE -Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 00:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hey twilight's on chat with me wanna come there? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry i couldn't join chat i was out with a friend yesterday ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 15:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) i love my siggie :3 maybe you can go on right now i'll wait for you ^_^ ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 02:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ack i dunno i dunno if i can maybe ask someone on the warriors wiki i asked misty (that admin i forgot her username) and today my art teacher almost cussed~! :D ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) well i found the link on where i got my siggies :3 NEN-NYA~! hope ya get it ;3 WINKING KITTEH ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hey holly can you come on chat i have asked BTA and twilight to come i'll try to get gingy 'kay? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hope you like the new background~ Kitty-cat Holly, I need you to do something for me. I need you to give me the''' total description for your RP cat. I need '''all of the details. Like below: Name: Fur Length: Eye Color: Fur Color: Fur Designs (tabby, tortie..) : Fur Design Details: Rank: Gender: Gingerleap 17:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Hi holly. Just wanted to say hi. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HEY HOLLY ARE YOU ONLINE?! im bored and i woke up from my 5-hour nap no seriuosly i took a 5-hour nap well if you are on come on chat :3 MEOW MEOW NYA~! ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 04:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hulloz Hi! Uhhh.... Oh yeah, here's the script. jk! Anyways, I just wanted to say hi and I miss u too :) so yesh bye! Darktail432 01:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Holly my chat's working. We're getting on the chat I'll be on all day come on! Gingerleap 16:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY GUESS WHAT? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY EVEN THOUGH I WOKE UP AT ! AM IN THE MOURNING SO NOW IT"S MY B-DAY ~BLACKFUR Blackfur TOMORROW IS MAI BIRTHDAY 08:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks but my birthday was somewhat lonely ~Blackfur and im kinda bored Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 19:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Cat Art Deputyship Think you've got what it takes to be deputy of Project Cat Art? Leave a message on why you should be deputy. Gingerleap 15:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah we haven't talked for a while now yeah i was playing zelda all day to dya and my fingers now feel weird typing now MY HANDS WHY anyways i'll be on chat did you know i saw a canadian dude shuffle like a week ago then he had a seizer over pancakes yeah im not really lying ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 23:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) BUT IM ON CHAT ALREADY Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 23:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY HOLLY COME ON THIS WIKI'S CHAT IF YOU CAN COME: http://battleofthegodsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity JUST GO ON THE CHAT ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 00:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats You've made it! You are now the Project Cat Art deputy! Gingerleap 02:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :3 Plz go on chat if u can, haven't seen u in a while! Darktail432 19:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) aka epic duck yay yay i got nright spark too >:3 one of my friends got a different thing and i forgot it anyways i forgot what i picked XDD Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 21:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) anyways did you join the wiki i was apart of? HAI HAI yes it's been a long time so where were you anyways? ~blackfur Fumiko Liliana Watashi no kokoro Fedo kamo shiremasen 01:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) o3o don't you live in canada? so you're going to a US state my dad was born in that state and isn't that tomorrow? Fumiko Liliana Watashi no kokoro Fedo kamo shiremasen 22:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) im sorry im sorry that your friend died of cancer i never really knew anyone who died of cancer really i knew people who die of murder and such but thats it and i can't get on chat i only have 10 minutes on the computer for now but im on wikia daily oh yeah i forgot to say im moving to a different cuty and my dad is trying to get me in a new school i want to go to belton cause theres this one school that gives you IPADS IPADS I SAY plus it HUGE AND COVERED WITH WINDOWS WINDOWS ~Blackfur ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 03:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah the name i putted "sumire" it means violet it's nice a name really oh yeah i have summer break in june 1st WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I WANT TO SEE TEH PICTURE NOW ~BLACKFUR BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 18:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) i always thought you both lived in canada XD anyways ii don't know much about canada i just know i heard they were great cooks and thta it's canada bleh :P ~Blackfur Sorry To Bother You: Pca Suggestion You remember when you put a kittypet lineart in the PCA suggestions? Well, since you're so awesome, I'll just fix the lineart to look more like the others, but it'll still have the same pose, I promise ^_^ Thanks for uploading that, too! Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 20:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! Oh and I am updating all of the linearts, and I think I'll be adding in Tribe linearts, as soon as get my aunt's computer charger (which would be, at the latest, 3 days :D) Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) DUDE YOU WATCHED HETALIA? THAT'S AWESOME WOO Blackfur~ D*MMIT SCHOOL 03:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) WOOO HETALIA DAY yet it's like 3:00 AM for me XD Blackfur~ D*MMIT SCHOOL 08:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hey Holly. It's Gingerleap. I just wanted to let you know that I've started the website back up, and I'd appreciate it if you could help any way possible. Hope you rejoin the wiki! ♥GingerleapOfDawnClan♥ 00:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC)